


这个摸鱼又短又小

by WuWhale



Category: all京
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22298815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuWhale/pseuds/WuWhale
Summary: 感谢缘分（？）让你看见这篇奇奇怪怪的短小摸鱼世界崩坏，有路人/刘培强描写，有轮奸提及，刘培强卖身养家设定，双性，是刘启亲妈，略微启强提及（我也挺希望自己写后续的）
Relationships: 微启强, 路人/刘培强
Kudos: 15





	这个摸鱼又短又小

这个世界不再拥有秩序，城市之外就是末日留下的荒漠废土，城市之内也不过是阴暗逼仄的街巷。性是人类最后的狂欢，性交易成了最“容易”的生存之道。

电视上放着又一起失踪案件，其实每天都有上百起失踪，只有那么几个“幸运儿”被挑选出来上电视做“明星”。没有多少人会真正去去关心这些东西，不过是每一次约炮的背景声音罢了。但是刘培强会过分关注这些，他害怕在那一小块屏幕上看到刘启的名字。韩子昂去世后这种恐惧变本加厉。

水声停了，陌生男人的气息并不能取代他的杞人忧天，但他依然还是要被掐着脖子插进阴道，男人们用巨大坚硬的阴茎捅开他与众不同的身体。因为与众不同，所以他的价格不菲，能换到丰富的物资，足够他和刘启在这个破败不堪的世界生存下去。

刘培强喘息着，他总是容易高潮，放荡的淫水太多是那些男人喜欢他屁股的理由之一。其实任谁走在路上看见他都会吹口哨，毕竟这个世界太干瘪，所有人都那么黄瘦，毒品是他们最后的幻想乡，而像刘培强这样不仅不吸毒还保持身体锻炼的人，寥寥无几。大胸翘臀，在末日前就足够吃香，更不用说末日后，刘培强的丰满就像这个肮脏世界里唯一的光，所有插进他子宫里的人似乎都得到了救赎。

男人察觉到刘培强的走神，他突然很不满意，因为这次的性是他最后的诀别。他揉捏着饱涨的胸，又快又准又狠地顶撞刘培强。刘培强不停地颤抖流水，摔在被窝里被快感折磨得拼命挣扎，快感中却又带着让他头脑清晰的疼痛。

他永远不知道怎么在床上勾引这些男人，只是安静地躺着任人处置，反正他的身体反应已经足够淫荡了，如果他们要打他或者做会留下淤青疤痕的事情，他会好几天不回家，他需要在儿子面前维持做人的最后一道尊严。

刘培强愧疚于自己在刘启人生中的所有缺席，但他需要赚取足够的物资。如果刘启知道了自己吃过的东西、睡过的房间都是性交易换来的，或许会掐着他的脖子，把所有呕吐与质问倾倒在他肮脏龌龊的身体上。

他在自嘲中呻吟着用子宫吞下精液，皮肤变得湿滑黏腻，他想剖开自己，所有上过他的人都称呼他“圣母玛利亚”，但他只想剖开自己，看看子宫里是否藏着不属于这个世界的“希望”。可最后他还是选择躲在厕所吞下避孕药，实际上因为早年的服用过量，生育的可能性被扼杀的一点不剩。

他就是害怕，害怕电视上出现刘启的名字，害怕刘启身边出现另一个陌生的孩子。他需要坚强，即使门外枪声响起，他也要坚强，不管刘启再怎么伤害自己，他都在等自己回家。他或许真的就是不能倒下的希望与光，人们对他的伤害只会让他更加美丽。

他走出厕所，已经不能用肉眼看到床单上交配的痕迹，只有殷红的鲜血，男人自杀了，他不适合玩俄罗斯转盘，运气太差。刘培强想起很多年前雨后的小巷，抬头只能看到一线天，一群臭哄哄的男人围着他，刚满十八岁的刘培强无法从七八个中年男人的手中挣脱，他们在他的脖子上留下针眼，拖着他疲软的四肢轮奸他的处女穴，前面、后面、嘴巴都不放过，草够了就开始用尽各种办法强迫他持续高潮，他年轻的身体就像坏掉的水龙头。

待他醒来，已经是满地开始发黑的血液，他赤身裸体地躺在面目狰狞的尸体间，韩子昂和韩朵朵“拯救”了他，直到他生下不知道父亲是谁的刘启，直到刘启4岁时韩朵朵死在野外搜寻物资的路上，他开始了堕落。

也许，与其说他是为众人赎罪的圣母玛利亚，倒不如说他在利用所有人“拯救”自己，哪怕每一步都是在往更深的深渊中掉落。

他披上衣服，坐在床边等待基本上没有什么作用的警察来，没有烟，他不喜欢烟，那不是能够“拯救”他的东西。他也许可以早点回家，不过他该好好想想这一次如何隐瞒刘启。

在警察来之前，他抬起屁股自慰到高潮，水喷在电视屏幕上，电视里没有出现刘启的名字，但他的呻吟里都是“刘启”。他爱上了自己的儿子，这是他众多隐瞒中的一个。

刘培强不是干瘪的瘾君子，他是干涸的母亲河，与这个世界共同堕落，变得千疮百孔、沟壑纵横，却依然包容他唯一的儿子。


End file.
